Twinkle
Twinkle & Co. is a 2019 live-action/CGI fantasy adventure comedy film produced and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It stars professional wrestler John Cena in the titular role, alongside Blake Shelton, Anna Kendrick, Josh Gad, Michael Peña, Ryan Reynolds, and Alec Baldwin. In the film, a band of plush toys, led by a member named Twinkle, team up with an imaginative middle school student to put an end to the clutches of both the school principal and the anti-plush toy government. The film was released on the Summer of 2019. Premise The film's story revolves around "Steve", an imaginative middle school student who has autism and has an affinity for plush toys. He has a collection of plush toys, who are being made "friends" of his by engraving names with his marker. The band of Steve's plush toys consists of an orange stuffed cosmic bear who is the de facto leader named "Twinkle", a wisecracking brown and blue rabbit named "Bruce", a juvenile brown donkey who wear glasses named "Dennis", a young pink and yellow frog named "Liv", a little and insecure blue elephant named "Toby", a black and pink Spanish-speaking flamingo named "Fernando", a brown dog wearing a superhero suit named "Lightning", an 18" girl doll, freelance warrior and Dennis' love interest named "Natalie", a sky blue and neon green paraplegic monkey named "Sorbet", and a few other plush toys. Steve and his plush toy friends must face many inevitable and dangerous challenges, like encountering ruthless government agents, encountering a local bully named "Eric", and encountering a worn-out plush toy in a form of a sorcerer named "Virgil the Vicious", in order to keep their friendship in peace. Plot In the world where humans and sentient plush toys co-exist, the ruthless anti-plush government's leader, Ben Movado classifies the plush toys as "hazardous" and seeks to establish a new world order by exterminating all plush toys from this planet. He then convinces a stuffed lion named Virgil the Vicious to be a member of this plan, to which Virgil agrees with. Steven "Steve" Princeton is an autistic individual with an affinity for plush toys. He has a group of plush toys of his own, the team comprises of its orange bear leader Twinkle (Cena), the brown and blue rabbit Bruce (Shelton), nerdy donkey Dennis (McCrary), little blue elephant Toby (Gad), pink frog Olivia (Liv for short) (Kendrick), melanistic Spanish-speaking flamingo Fernando (Peña), the paraplegic Sorbet (Reynolds), superhero dog Lightning (Hart), and the adventurous Natalie (Grace). At school, Principal Steinke (Buscemi) chastises Steve for his unauthorized possession of his plush toys and threatens to lock them all up in his electronic safe, but the plush toys easily attack him into submission and they escape. During his way home, Steve notices that the bullies, led by one of them, Eric (Bateman), are holding on his tail. Luckily, the plush toys secretly intercept the bullies. Steve arrives home, but his parents (Pratt and Heigl) got a phone call from the principal telling them that the plush toys are a threat to humans. The Princetons arrive at the school and pay a fine to the principal, but Steve laments that his toys went missing. Twinkle and his friends began to venture throughout the town. In the midst of the journey, Dennis is captured and attacked by a menacing stray cat named "Paul", who tortures and kills plush toys. Paul nearly kills Dennis, but the cat gets attacked by two stranded survivors, a green pig named Andrew (Mintz-Plasse) and a Rottweiler named Ooley (Gaffigan). Paul then wisely leaves and ventures to search for another. Dennis eagerly asks Ooley and Andrew to stay for the night, to which the two agrees with and they began to take refuge in the makeshift home. In the morning, Dennis hears a strange and indefinable sound coming from just a few yards away and goes to check what's going on. Ooley harshly warns him not to go any further, as venturing beyond the home is forbidden, but Dennis is easily attacked by the cloaked plush figure. Dennis manages to remove the cloak, revealing to be a feral girl named Little Ellie. Dennis and Ellie became antagonistic at first, but they finally become inseparable friends, much to Ooley and Andrew's delight. Meanwhile, Twinkle and his friends mourn the loss of Dennis. Fernando asks Twinkle if we are about to be picked up by the Princetons, but Twinkle said that "no one can come to pick them up... ever!". Suddenly, the government robot named RAVAGE-218 has arrived; The plush toys and RAVAGE-218 engage in a fierce battle. The robot attempts to kill Twinkle and his friends, but a yellow stuffed dog named Butterscotch arrives and distracts the robot with his dance moves, causing the robot to malfunction and explode. The Princetons finally arrived to pick them up, but their reunion has stopped short when the army of government soldiers and Virgil arrive at the scene. With advice from their stuffed pig coordinator Penny, the Princetons, the plush toys, and the redeemed Paul (who has an army of cats) manage to take out many of the government soldiers and the deformed plush toys. In the climax, Ooley gets slashed apart by Virgil while saving Dennis and Ellie and encouraging them to stop him; he is burned to death by Virgil's fire power shortly after. Virgil ruthlessly struck Dennis and Ellie and threatens to make them be like the other killed toys, but he is mortally injured by Natalie, saving Dennis and Ellie's life. Dennis congratulates Natalie for stopping Virgil and the two share a kiss. In the aftermath, the police arrest the government soldiers for their attempted murder. They also arrest Steinke for his hatred for toys, but Steinke will be granted leniency for helping the Princetons in stopping the government soldiers and Virgil. The Princetons and the plush toys go home, with Dennis and Natalie saying goodbye to Andrew and Ellie. The next day, Steinke reveals to Steve that he has a plush toy named Bertha (who is Bruce's mother), to whom his wife has since childhood. When Eric, the same school bully he encountered earlier in the film, is about to tease him, Steve eventually stands up to the bullies and manages to defeat Eric by manipulating the other bullies into joining his side; Eric then runs away. The plush toys then join Steve and the other kids and they all began their adventure afresh. In the mid-credits scene, the town's mayor unveils the giant statue, in the shape of Twinkle and his friends that serves as a dedication to them for maintaining the equality between humans and plush toys. Meanwhile, Movado is disgusted by his failures to exterminate the plush toys and vows revenge on them. Virgil the Vicious and the deformed plush toys are demoted to cleaning up the school's cafeteria, while being watched at by the security guards. Characters Plushies * Twinkle (John Cena), a stuffed cosmic bear and the leader of the band of plush toys. * Bruce (Blake Shelton), a wisecracking brown and blue stuffed rabbit. * Dennis (JD McCrary), a young brown donkey who wears glasses and Natalie's love interest. * Olivia "Liv" (Anna Kendrick), a pink and yellow stuffed frog who is Toby's best friend. * Toby (Josh Gad), a small but insecure blue stuffed elephant who is Liv's best friend. * Natalie (Mckenna Grace), an 18" girl doll, freelance warrior, Dennis' best friend and love interest. * Fernando (Michael Peña), a black and pink stuffed flamingo who speaks primarily Spanish and rarely English. * Sorbet (Ryan Reynolds), a sky blue and neon green monkey who is confined to a wheelchair. * Andrew (Christopher Mintz-Plasse), a green stuffed pig who is one of the two stranded plush toys that Dennis befriends. * Ooley (Jim Gaffigan), a black and brown stuffed Rottweiler who wears a red scarf and is one of the two stranded plush toys that Dennis befriends. * Lightning (Kevin Hart), a brown energetic dog who wears a superhero suit. * Sweet (Bobby Moynihan) and Sour (Rob Riggle), a pair of fraternal twin unicorns. Sweet is pink-colored, silly, and has a joyous persona, while Sour is purple-colored, strict, and has a bitter, hard-edged persona. * Felix (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), an American pink flamingo who is Fernando's contemptible cousin. * Penny (Rebecca Ferguson), a pink stuffed pig who serves as the team's coordinator. * Butterscotch (Bruno Mars), a yellow and orange stuffed dog who is the most famous dog actor. * Virgil the Vicious (Alec Baldwin), a worn-out stuffed lion who is a powerful sorcerer and the secondary antagonist of the film. * Little Ellie (Isabella Sermon) a feral and fierce, but cute and altruistic stuffed girl plush toy who is initially antagonistic towards the stranded Dennis at first, but she later becomes one of Dennis' accomplices in outrunning the corrupted government. * Bertha (Linda Hunt), an elderly female rabbit who is Bruce's widowed mother. Humans * Steven ''"''Steve"'' Princeton'' (Jacob Tremblay), an autistic boy who is the guardian of his plush toy friends. * Robert ''"''Bob"'' Princeton'' (Chris Pratt), Steve's hot-headed father. * Christina "Tina" Princeton (Katherine Heigl), Steve's brash and conservative mother. * Principal Steinke (Steve Buscemi) , the strict and roguish school principal who secretly works for the government. He serves as the false primary antagonist of the film. * Benjamin "Ben" Movado (Keith David), the leader of the anti-plush government who is the mastermind behind the events of the film and who is responsible for sending its champions to exterminate Twinkle and his gang. He serves as the true main antagonist of the film. * Eric Budwing (Gabriel Bateman), a school bully who regularly torments Steve for both his autism and liking for plush toys. * "Jackal" (Emile Hirsch), a government soldier. Additionally, Ike Amadi appears as the voice of RAVAGE-218 (Rav for short), an enormous combat robot created and programmed by the anti-plush government to exterminate Twinkle and his gang, while Ike Barinholtz, and Common appear as government agents. Release Twinkle & Co. is scheduled to be released sometime in the Summer of 2019. Category:2019 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Twinkle & Co. (film) Category:Movies that are rated PG